Explorers of Five
by D0GETHESHIB3
Summary: It's ten years after Time was saved by two heroes... And a mysterious new threat arises. An ancient race, bent on taking the Pokemon world back for themselves... The Humans. But when a tyrant is ready to throw all Pokemon into a battle that cannot be won... Can five completely different Pokemon put aside their differences and stop the war that would doom them all?
1. Chapter 1: The King

It was a dark night, pitch black, like a shadowy blanket had covered the sky. The dull light of the moon seemed to cascade across the land, and the graceful stars were the only light in the sky. All was silent, and even the tiniest footsteps of the tiniest creature could be heard across the land. All was peaceful and silent, yet tense and awaiting.

A shrill call echoed around the small forest, and the powerful sounds of huge wingbeats seemed to tear apart the silence. A huge nimble avian figure seemed to speed through the leaves, red feathers dimly shimmering in the starlight, and strong black eyes narrowed. Huge wings beated, sending leaves into the wind, and a flash of rainbow feathers would flutter down onto the ground.

Those who were still awake would have seen the huge majestic figure of Ho-Oh.

In fact, if you looked hard enough, you could see more figures creeping through the faded darkness. Shadows sneaking through the trees, and slinking across the skies. Quietly and eerily creeping in the same direction, always the same direction. Shadows of all shapes and sizes. All heading towards the exact same place…

The Legendaries were rousing.

And in the middle of the forest, hidden, cloaked from the mortal eye, lay a castle, built of the finest bricks. And in this castle, a small lone Pokemon sat, pink colored fur shimmering like a prism, and blue eyes gazing the forest, and a small crown sitting upon its head.

It was hard to be a king.

How could you possibly be everything that everyone expected you to be? How could you live up to the expectations of the people, if you too, were a person. It was odd how the mind worked that way, and this puzzled, yet troubled this Pokemon. He knew the Legendaries would be looking for answers; but he would have none to give.

King Mew sighed and watched the figures get closer, he knew what they were thinking, they thought he could fix everything. He knew very well he couldn't, and this stressed him very much. He did not want to be a disappointment. Yet these Pokemon wanted him to give them answers he did not have.

But despite his wishing that they would not come, the legendaries came. They came slowly, only one or two at a time… Lugia… Raquaza… Jirachi… Keldeo… And slowly more came… Zapdos… Ho-Oh… Reshiram… Xerneas… And slowly, very slowly, all of the legendaries arrived…

And they all had their eyes on him.

He seemed lost for words, he knew they wanted answers, but he had none to give. He knew if he did not tell them soon, than the very world as he knew it would be destroyed. They knew the sense of urgency, they knew something was wrong, and they wanted him to tell them what. But his throat seemed dry; he was at a loss for words. So he merely mumbled a few words. "Why do you all come here?"

The Legendaries were silent for a moment, before Articuno dared to speak. Her voice was cold and harsh, as frosty as the snow she could call from the sky. "We all know something is wrong. Do not play dumb with me. Disasters are as plentiful as ever; and there have been rumors of HUMANS"

This seemed to cause a commotion among the Legendaries, some gave him a distrustful look, as if they had expected this, while others seemed surprised and shocked. Arguing broke out, noise and panic filled the room, and King Mew scowled, raising a hand.

"QUIET!" He shouted angrily, before pausing and calming back down. He hated noise. He stopped for a moment, before turning to face Articuno. "What you say is true…" He whispered, barely audible. "But do not worry, we will find a way to fix this…" He had no idea if he was trying to assure Articuno or himself…

His reply seemed to startle the Legendaries, sending terror all around the room. Eyes went wide, and arguing was even louder than before. How could there be humans!? Humans had been banished centuries ago! How could they possibly have been sighted!?

"W-what could this mean!?"

"My ARCEUS! What are we possibly going to do!?"

"I-I don't even know!"

"W-where were they seen!?"

"A-are they at my dungeon!?"

"Could they hurt the people!?"

"What can we possibly do!?"

"W-what can we do to stop them!?"

King Mew Listened to the shouting and arguing, the voices ringing in his head, causing even more pressure. He tried to scream over the voices, but it was no use, he couldn't even talk. "P-please! Listen to me! Calm down!" He shouted in rally, but his voice was drowned out.

Mewtwo noticed his shouting, and snarled at the other Legendaries, trying to get them to listen. "For Arceus's sake! Shut up! The king is trying to talk!" He snarled, flailing his arms in the air. "Be quiet before I force your mouths all shut!" He screamed angrily, causing a few Legendaries to be silent. It took a little while, but eventually they managed to quiet down, their eyes all on King Mew.

King Mew blinked a few times, looking at them all. "Yes, the humans are back. I do not know why, and I do not know how, but they are. I know that I cannot let them back on this land, just as well as you do. I do not know how they got here, but I am willing to go to war, if they do not leave immediately." He paused and turned to face Ho-Oh and Lugia. "Gather every human you can find, and kill each and every one"

Ho-Ohs eyes went wide, and he turned to face Lugia, his tail feathers lashing. "We can't possibly-"

King Mew cut him off. "Oh yes you can. Do not deny me, I do not like to be bossy, but times are dire. I am your king. It is not like I am asking to you to capture them, I am only asking you to kill them" He paused "Why could you not do that?" He glanced at Ho-oh, who did not reply. The large avian Pokémon only bowed his head, and flew off, Lugia right behind him.

King Mew turned to face the remaining Legendaries, his eyes cold. Some were shocked, they had all known his loathing of humans, but would he really want to kill? They would have done the same, humans were cruel beasts, but it was still sickening how their peaceful king could turn so violent at the mere mention.

"Listen my people. A war is about to start, a war that may destroy the world as you know it. Humans have invaded my land, And do not expect me to sit here idly. This is my home, that I have crafted for all of you, and I will not let it be destroyed. Blood will stain the land, and war will ravage the valley, but I tell you my people, there is a reason to fight, something to fight for…"

"The Legend of Five has Begun…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Human

Waves crashing against his side, sending him tumbling back with a yelp, salty water flowing into his mouth as he tried his best to stay above the surface. Water swirled like a tornado, throwing him around as he weakly tried to stay above the merciless waves.

It was stupid to come here! It was stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! His eyes narrowed as a wave slammed against his chest. He could barely see through the tormenting rain, and it was becoming harder to stay afloat. His arms flailed as he weakly tried to keep his head above the hungry water.

Few Pokemon would have been able to stay afloat in this harsh storm, if any, and this was no Pokemon. For the creature that thrashed in the water was a human, who had dared to enter the land from which he was banished. And such, would most likely lead to his waterlogged death. But despite the hopelessness, he continued pathetically trying to swim.

Maybe it was not merely that small will, but maybe there was something to fight for, maybe there was a motive behind entering this sea, which belonged to the Legendary known as Lugia, but the human still had regrets of coming out here, regrets of risking his life.

As the cascading of water threw him around, he wished more than ever he had learned to swim. But instead he had dared waste his time into training Pokemon for his childhood, and now they were his enemy, no longer to save him. That very decision may have cost him his life. He tried to fight, but he grew weaker and weaker.

Until he sunk under the water…

But mercy exists even in the coldest hearts, and so when the young human sunk under the waves, and a cold blue pair of eyes drifted onto him, the eyes of Lugia, even the beast they belonged to felt a pang of pity. But despite the small amount of sympathy in these cobalt eyes, the human was still afraid.

His eyes went wide, and he tried to move, escape, but he could not move, as he was too exhausted. He began to panic. He knew that this was a legendary Pokemon, even through his blurred vision. And he also knew the hatred of humans, and how he would be slaughtered. He tried to plead for mercy, but no words came out.

Lugia blinked a few times at him, getting closer and closer. By the time Lugia had gotten close enough, the huge beast's breath was hot on his face.

"What do you want here human…?" Lugia asked, his tone was cold and merciless, yet in a silly way, as if this was a big game to him. He got even closer to the human's face. "C'mon, tell me. I don't have all day"

He looked for words to say, but none came out. He wanted to beg for mercy, explain the very reason he was here. But he couldn't say a single word. Lugia just nodded, and shut his eyes, as the human began to glow a blue light. The human could almost feel it crawling around in his mind! It was reading his mind! His eyes went wide, and he tried to push Lugia out.

Lugia finally left his thoughts, scoffing a little. "I see, that is a very noble reason to be here. Yet it is very shallow, and very stupid. In fact. I think I should kill you right now because of how shallow and selfish it is" He paused "And Stupid" He smirked as he saw the human's horrified face. As if to spite him.

The human's eyes went wide. Of course it was stupid coming here! But it wasn't selfish, nor shallow! His eyes narrowed angrily, he wanted to live. He wasn't going to let this stupid oversized bird to kill him! He tried to kick, but his body still wouldn't move. It was clearly evident by now that he was not merely exhausted, Lugia was holding him!

"Hmmmm, Foolish child. I see you wish to live, but I am sad to say I cannot allow that. It is my king's command. You know, HUMANS are quite not allowed… What a shame, as you would make quite an amusing plaything" He paused for a second, a smug look on his face as he rubbed his chin with his wings. "I think I have an idea! And JOY, I won't need to kill you! I have a fabulous idea! I can spare you, and you can give me your memories!? A fair trade? No? Hah! In fact, give me your body too! We can make you one of us~" His tone was sarcastic and joyful, in a sadistic way, as he started to circle happily around the Human.

The Human wanted to scream no, but Lugia didn't even give him a chance to respond, quite pleased with his own idea. "Come on! Let's start~ We do not have all day, let's not dillydally" The blue light around the human started to glow even brighter, and he tried to get away, but it was no use…

Limbs snapping, rearranging, shrinking. Bones changing, cracking, shifting to Lugia's will. Eyes reddening, teeth sharpening, scales growing, tail wriggling. It was all coming fast, and the whole time his mind growing foggy. Foggier and foggier, until he could barely remember his own name…

Than Darkness…

~0~

The tiny fox-like creature trotted across the rocks, her petite paws clicking against the reddish rocks. Her six tails bobbed up and down as she quickly walked, and the wind quietly blew against her orange fur. She hummed a quiet happy tune to herself as she went along.

She hopped over a small rock, her amber eyes shut as she happily went over it. She landed on the smooth ground, sliding a little, before she regained her balance, and continued to walk. It was a nice day, and what better to do than take a walk along a dungeon?

Some people would have called dungeons dangerous and risky, but she didn't think they were. In fact, they were even a bit fun. She loved the thrill of adventure, finding something new around every curve. It made her heart race; it made her excited and happy.

It was nice to get her mind off of things; she just needed a way to relax today. She had been quite stressed lately. There had been rumors of war, which didn't just distress her, but all of treasure town. She remembered when this world was a peaceful place. But things were always happening now. It was exciting, but it was also stressful. Exploring had always relieved her stress, even if she wasn't very good at it.

So here she was, walking across Amber Hills, a simple small dungeon, which had been discovered not long ago. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything too special here. It did not appear to hide anything too special. Not even amber, despite its name. It was just a mountainous area, made of red clay. There appeared to be a small stream wining around the hillside.

Despite the small wind blowing, it was quite a hot summer day, and a drink of water would be refreshing. The Vulpix nodded, and set her mind on walking up to the river for a refreshing drink. She quickly started to walk towards the direction of the trickling water.

It was an uphill slope, and a bit tiring, but eventually the Vulpix reached the top of the reddish hill, walking up to the river. She could hear the water seeping through the rocks, and she grew quite thirsty. She got close to the water with a smile, careful not to touch it more than she had to, as it burned quite a bit. She than put her muzzle into the water, taking a drink.

The cool water dripped down her throat, and she grinned as she felt herself being refreshed. The cold liquid was uplifting on such a warm day. She drank for a few seconds, before lifting her snout out of the water, and trying to pitifully bat the dripping water off of her fur. Her eyes than drifted down a little to look at the water.

That was when she spotted crimson in the water.

Her eyes went wide. It was not near where she had drunk, but it was there, near the edge of the river. She could faintly discern blood in the water, slowly staining the water red. She didn't even care for her weaknesses, she jumped into the water, swimming towards the source; Someone was in trouble.

As she got closer to the blood in the water, she could see a small blue Pokemon, who was the source of the blood. She grabbed one of its limbs in her mouth, yanking it out of the water, and throwing it onto the ground. She jumped out of the water, shaking herself dry, as she leaned over the small injured Pokemon. She started to quickly attempt to shake him awake.

"A-are you okay!?"

~0~

The "human" groaned, weakly trying to blink himself awake. He could softly feel something shaking him, and he let out another moan. He tried to force himself to move, but he was too exhausted, and he could weakly feel the blood pooling around him. His mind was foggy, and it was hard to recall anything; It was as if he had been put on a heavy drug. He groaned again.

"Come on! Wake up! Please! Please don't be dead! Please! Pretty please! C'mon! Just wake up!" A slightly restless voice begged, voice sounding desperate. But the human didn't respond as he weakly tried to force himself up. But before he could raise even an inch, he slumped back down with a sigh of defeat. He weakly managed to force his eyes open, finding something standing right in front of him. He nearly jumped, and if he could have, he would have screamed.

"Thank Arceus you're awake! Do you know how worried I was!?" The creature in front of him asked, seeming to observe him "You were covered in blood and EVERYTHING! I thought you were going to die!" She rambled on, tapping him with a paw. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?" She asked.

The Human blinked weakly a few times. "B-broken?" He managed to croak, his voice hoarse and gruff. He felt like he would gag up water any moment now. "I-I don't think so…" He whispered as he looked at the fox-like creature in front of him. He tried to observe her, but his vision was blurred.

"Are you sure?" The small canine began to pace around him, poking and prodding him. "Does this hurt? Are you SURE you're okay?" She was getting quite annoying by now, and the human tried to recoil at her touch. Although nothing seemed to be broken, he was quite sore.

"G-get off!" He quietly hissed, drawing his arm back as she tried to touch it. He gave her a small glare, the most nasty he could make it in his feeble state.  
"I-I'm fine!" He managed to angrily add on, before pausing, and coughing up a bit of water.

"You don't look fine to me" The fox smirked a little, nudging him again. "You might want to relax yourself; you're coughing up water" She paused "Why were you in the river drowning anyways? Can you remember anything?" She questioned.

The Human tried to think for a moment, eyes narrowed, but to his shock he found absolutely nothing. He couldn't remember anything. And He wasn't going to let this stupid fox rub it in! "O-of course I can remember anything!" he moaned, angrily glancing at her.

The fox tilted her head as she looked at him. "Really? Than what's your name? Tell me" She asked, not quite sure if he was telling the truth. This annoyed him very much, as she had clearly seen right through him! He peered at her, trying to look serious.

"I am… Uhhh…" He paused, biting his lip. It was on the tip of his tongue, head racing as he tried to remember. It was so close, yet so far, and this frustrated the human greatly. He sighed, coughing up a bit more water, before leering at the fox. "Fine, I can't remember" He grumbled.

"I knew it!" The fox smiled, tails wagging. "I knew you were lying to me! You are one silly Totodile! You don't tell a lie with a straight face!" She sneered a little as she looked at him.

The human paused for a second, looking straight at her. "Totodile?" His face went into a scowl of confusion. "I'll have you know, I am a HUMAN-" He glanced down, surprised to find he was covered in blue scales. "MY ARCEUS! I am NOT a human!" He jumped up, despite his injured state.

Both of them screamed at the same time.

"H-HUMAN!?" The fox was dumbfounded, taking a step back. "Why didn't you tell me!? Humans are dangerous!" She shouted, stumbling away. She was clearly afraid of him, but the human was just as terrified. He was astonished, having no idea how this could have happened.

"What the heck do you mean!?" He human demanded "DANGEROUS!?" He glared at the fox "Why didn't you tell me I was… THIS earlier!" He looked like he was just about ready to explode.

"I didn't know it was an issue!" The Fox shouted in defense, once again stepping back. Her tails lashed in justification as she looked at him. "I-I thought you were just injured!"

The human was just about ready to lose his temper by now. "I could feel the blood pooling around me! I already knew I was injured!" He spat, giving the fox a nasty grimace. By now the fox was faltering away, and he could tell she was just about ready to run. She was clearly terrified. The human realized he must have been petrifying her, and he paused, trying his best to calm down.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to quiet himself. "H-how could this happen?" He whispered half to himself, and half to the fox. "I-I don't remember anything…" He whimpered, in a somewhat pathetic manner. He was confused and baffled, with no idea of what to think or do.

The fox took a hesitant step towards him. "C'mon… It'll be okay…" She cooed, getting closer to him. She still gave him a look that said she thought he was insane, but at least there was a hint of warmth in her voice. "Please don't be sad… I'm sure you'll remember something soon…"

The human crossed his new, weird, small, and abnormal arms, a scowl on his face. "Like what?" He grumbled. The fox could sense his confusion, and took another step closer. He was tempted to push her away, but he did nothing. He just let her sit there in front of him.

"Well… Uhhh…" The fox paused, not quite sure what to say. The human could tell he was confusing her as much as he was confusing himself. The fox merely shrugged. "I dunno, but it's no reason to keep a sad face." She smiled, trying not to be afraid of the "Terrifying" human. "C'mon, don't be a downer."

"Hmph" The human harrumphed, giving the fox a sullen look. "I-I don't even know my own name… I don't know who I am… H-heck! I don't even have a place to stay!" He mumbled quietly. He was lost, he had no idea where to go for help; what was he supposed to do?

The fox gave him a determined look, eyes narrowing a bit. "Don't talk like that!" She replied, eyes narrowed. "You'll remember things soon enough! And of course you have a place to stay!" She added on "No-one should be left outside in his own blood! C'mon, you can stay with me!"

The human gave her a doubtful look. "Is this some sort of joke?" He skeptically asked, eyes narrowed. "Letting a complete stranger and a "human" no less, into your house?" He accused, scoffing. "Either you're really tricky, or just really stupid" He had no idea what the issue with humans was, but it didn't seem wise to be helping one.

The fox tried to make a heroic pose, nearly tripping on her face. "Mia the Vulpix will help anyone! Human or not!" She grinned broadly "I have rescuer's blood! It's just in me to help people!" She replied proudly, tail wagging.

The human sneered. "Really stupid…" He mumbled under his breath, before forcing himself up with a groan. His bones were still sore, from something. He looked at Mia, impatience in his eyes. "Okay. Take me to your house. And this BETTER not be a trap" He glaringly threatened.

"Oh stop being such a worrywart! It won't!"


End file.
